Various bulk material shipping containers are known. Such known material bulk shipping containers are typically used to transport a wide range of products, parts, components, items, and other materials such as, but not limited to, seeds, shavings, fasteners, dry bulk, plastic resins, and granular materials (such as but not limited to cement or sand). These are sometimes called loose materials.
There is a continuing need for better bulk material shipping containers for loose materials that are stronger than various known containers, more durable than various known containers, lighter than various known containers having similar weight capacities, easier to repair than various known containers, easier to reconstruct than various known containers, that are configured to hold greater volumes of materials than various known containers, configured to hold greater weights of materials than various known containers, and configured to have a better weight to holding cargo capacity than various known containers.